Way of the Warrior
by goldjedi
Summary: Here's the start of my twist on the Cain-Pegasus story. Set in the BSG2003 world. It's the 1st time I've written anything in a long time, so please place feedback. My Spelling and grammar is atrocious so periodically my wife will do re-writes.
1. Chapter 1 A gift from the past

The way of the warrior.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
'Are you sure Starbuck? It can't be!' 'Damn it Apollo, it's a Viper, a mark 2 Viper' As Kara Thrace spoke she turned to her left and saw Lee's Viper pull up along side her own. 'Your right, it's a mark 2 alright, but what the hell is it doing out here?' 'Frak if I know, what are we going to do with it?'  
  
Just ahead of the 2 Vipers, slowly spinning through space was a mark 2 Viper. The ship appeared to be dead, no signs of life, but that wasn't the big problem. The big problem was that it wasn't from the Galactica, and if it wasn't from the Galactica, then what in the hell was it doing out here, well beyond the red line?  
  
As his phone rang for the second time, Commander William Adama put down his book. 'Damn' it was only the third time in the last month he had found the time to pick it up. 'Adama here, what's up?' 'Tigh here, Apollo and Starbuck are back and they've found something' 'OK Paul, I'll be right there' 'I think it would be better to go down to the flight deck Commander, I'll meet you on the way, I think we both need to see it' 'See what Paul? What have they found?' 'A Viper Commander, they found a mark 2 Viper'  
  
As Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh stepped out from the lift onto the flight deck, they turned and watched as the deck crew moved in on the 3 Vipers that had just been moved from the main lift.  
  
As Adama moved over to the third Viper, he turned and smiled to Apollo and Starbuck. 'Ok what's the story, where did you find it?' Lee spoke first. 'About four hours ahead of the fleet, as to where it came from, I've no idea' 'Yea, thought it would be best to bring it back to the ship Commander. At least it was easier to land this dead ship than the last one I had too!' With that comment Kara turned and smiled at Lee.  
  
'Yes, you do appear to be making a habit of it Starbuck' Before Adama could make any more comments, Tigh called him over to the Viper'  
  
'Commander, you need to see this, pointing at the SQN markings on the Viper's tail' 'OK Paul what have you found? As Adama looked at the SQN markings, the colour drained from his face. 'That's not possible' 'What is it Father?' Before Adama could answer his son's question, Colonel Tigh spoke up' 'This Viper is from Silver Spar SQN Captain' 'Silver Spar? Not sure I've heard of that one sir' Kara gave Tigh one of her 'I hate you Smiles.  
  
'Silver Spar SQN Starbuck' Adama turned to face Starbuck and his son 'is from the Battlestar Pegasus' 'Pegasus? That's Cain's ship, but it was lost over 40 years ago in the first war' 'Yes Lee it was. So what is this ship doing out here? And if it's out here, where the hell is the Pegasus?'  
  
'Commander?' Adama turned and saw that Tyrol was looking down at him from the cockpit area of the Viper. 'Yes Chief, what have you found?'  
  
'Well sir, there's a pilot in here. Looks like he ran out of air. As far as I can see, it looks like it was hit by an EMP blast. The main motherboard for the ship's computer has been fried. Funny thing is Commander, it looks like its been fried once already and replaced in a hurry.'  
  
'OK Chief, Get someone from the life station to take a look at the body and go over the Viper and see if you can find anything else.'  
  
'Yes sir, and Commander, I'm pretty sure we can get the Viper back in the air. You see sir, the funny thing is the one spare part we have lots of is the replacement motherboard for the mark 2. They issued an updated board just before the mark 2 was withdrawn from front line use. When I was looking for parts to restore the mark 2's, someone in supply sent me all they had. I have over 200 of these boards in stores.'  
  
'Well I am sure the CAG here wouldn't say no to a new Viper added to his air group. What do you say Captain?' and with that comment Adama turn back towards his son. 'Well what we have to do now, is just see if we can find a few more of it's friends and a Battlestar for them as well?.....  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 The Game is afoot

Chapter 2.

The Game is Afoot

Commander Adama looked around the briefing room.

To his right sat Colonel Tigh, Lee and Kara.

To his left sat Lieutenant Gaeta, Chief Tyrol and Lieutenant Valeri.

Directly opposite him sat Dr Baltar and next to him sat The President.

'Before we get started, I would like to explain to the President the reason I have asked her here to this military briefing. As she is aware I have called the fleet to a complete halt. This is due to something that Apollo and Starbuck found and returned to the Galactica. It was found just four hours ahead of the fleet. What they found will no doubt become common news around the fleet and start a large amount of rumour and speculation. This madam president, you will have to deal with'

'Ok Commander'. What have they found? What's going to cause me all these problems?'

'What they have found Madam President is a Viper from the Battlestar Pegasus'

Laura Roslin stared at Adama in disbelief and mouthed just one word......'Cain!'

'Yes the Pegasus was Cain's Ship. Now let's get this right.

We found a Viper from the Pegasus we haven't found the Pegasus! BUT that ship had to get out here somehow'

'OK Commander, what are you proposing?'

'What I'd like to do is review all the data we have.

Tyrol, you stated that the Viper appeared to have been disabled by an EMP burst.

Has that been confirmed?'

'Yes Commander, my Tech crew have gone over the fighter. The only two things we can find wrong with it are that the motherboard has been fried and it's run out of oxygen.

I can confirm that it has a full fuel load and there is evidence that the motherboard had been changed once before.

I've already had a tech crew put a new board in and the ship is already passing diagnostics.

Obviously it needs to be fully overhauled before I will let it fly but like I said before, the Galactica has got a new Viper'

'Thank you Chief, Colonel Tigh, any idea who the pilot is yet?'

'We've got an ID Commander and this just keeps getting better and better!

The pilot was Colonel John Tolen'

'Tolen, that's the exec of the Pegasus, what the hell was he doing in a viper, he was a fair pilot, but there's no way Cain would let him fly a viper unless something was very very wrong.'

'Father, it sounds like you knew Tolen and Cain, you didn't serve on the Pegasus, so how did you know them.' Lee looked into his father's eyes and waited for a response.

'Well Lee, I did serve on the Pegasus, for 6 months, but Cain transferred me off of the ship 3 weeks before she was lost.'

'You never talked about serving on the Pegasus, Why not?'

' It was a long time ago, Lee, it's not important, what is, is what happened to the Pegasus'.

' Ok Commander what do you plan to do next'

'Well Madam President, My plan is as follows, we move the fleet to the point were the viper was found. We then launch a probe of 2 vipers and a raptor and have them move ahead of the fleet and see what we can find'

' Captain Adama, I want you to lead the probe '

'Yes commander'.

'Ok everyone, if no one has anything else to say, we'll move the fleet in 2 hours'

As the meeting broke up, colonel Tigh moved over to speak to Commander Adama.

'Are you Ok Bill?'

'Yes I'm fine Saul, it just, it's been a long time.'

'She could be alive, is that what you're thinking?'

'I know there's no way, I gave her up 40 years ago, but ...'

'I know old friend, but hope is all we have these days.'

CIC – Battlestar Galactica.

'Colonel Tigh, please confirm the fleet is at a complete stop.'

'Confirmed Commander, alpha probe is ready to launch.

'Ok old friend, lets see if we can find ourselves a battlestar'

'Yes Sir, Alpha probe you are clear to launch.

Down on the launch bay 2 vipers rowed out of their launch tubes, on the main deck the galactica's raptor also launched.

Deep space. One hour ahead of the fleet.

'Captain, I have a large planet on the scanners, it's orbiting a pulsar star, '

'Thanks Boomer, could this star be the source of the EM pulse which disabled the viper'

'It looks that way sir, also from all the information we got from that viper, it could have taken 40 years to drift to where you found it from here.'

'Ok let's move in closer to the planet and see what we can see'

With this the 3 ships moved towards the large planet. It was a gas giant with a large number of moons.

As the ships moved into orbit a large dark shape drifted out from behind one of the moons.

'Lee there's a ship moving out from behind that moon ahead, it could be a Battlestar'

'I see it Kara, there's something not right with the shape, running a check with the war book'.

As the ship moved into view it became very clear that it was not a Battlestar. The ship was shaped like 2 round plates placed on top of each other, a shape that was very familiar to the pilots flying towards it.

'Hell, it's a Cylon Basestar, break, break, break' yelled Apollo.

With those words the 2 vipers broke to the right, the raptor went to the left.

'Boomer, do what you can to jam that ship and see if you can get the Galactica on the line, they need to know what's so close.'

'Captain, there's nothing to jam, there's nothing coming from the Basestar, it's dead, no signs of life'

'Well, it looks like whatever happened to Tolan, must have hit the cylons too'. As Lee spoke those words a new shape followed the Cylon Basestar out from behind the moon, as if it were moving in for the kill the large ship followed the cylon ship into clear view'

"Lee do you see it '

'Yes Starbuck, I see it, Boomer inform the Galactica, we have found the Pegasus'

End of chapter two


End file.
